Lucy's Dragon
by TheOrangePhoenix
Summary: He's the thunder to my lighting. And I wouldn't have it any other way.
1. The Big Book of Scaly Things

**A/N: I was smart this time and wrote more than one chapter before submitting to make sure I would keep going with it. Instead of trying to writer one about my favorite popular Harry Potter characterer I decided to writer about my all time favorite character. All Weasley's deserve a good love story. I just hope I do the dragon lover some good.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did would I be writing about Charlie here? No I'd be giving him his own series.**

Chapter One: The Big Book of Scaly Things

It's the Friday night before the first Quidditch game of the year and I'm spending it in the library. Why am I in the library? Because I'm a Ravenclaw, that's why. Being a Ravenclaw means I have nothing else to do on a Friday night but get all my homework done for the next two weeks. What do I spend the rest of my weekend doing, you ask. I spend it studying of course. I mean I'm a Ravenclaw and have no life outside of books so why shouldn't I just spend all my free time studying the same material over and over again. I am the face of Ravenclaw and it saddens me. Because it means I have no life what so ever. I don't even have a close friend who would willing spend their time studying with me in the library. Come to think of it I'm the only person in the library. There's not even another Ravenclaw sitting at one of the many tables. How sad is that?

Stretching I glanced up at the clock hanging from the wall. It was all most eleven and I still have three super long essays to write. Two for Charms and one for Care of Magical Creatures. Even though I'm a Ravenclaw (one who practically lives in the library at that) I'm falling behind in Care of Magical Creatures. I just don't get how knowing whether or not flobber worms like raisins is going to help us out later in life. By the way flobber worms don't like raisins. They actually die faster. So with the fact that I'm failing CMC in mind I did what any good Ravenclaw would do. I pushed my CMC book to the far end of the table and started my Charms essays.

I was half way through my first Charms essay when the door to the library opened with a bang (which caused Madam Pince to shh whoever had entered). Looking up from my hard work I looked at the intruder. His red hair was wind swept and slightly longer than normal. His blue eyes swept over the library frantically. His slightly tanned face was covered heavily with freckles (it looked the rest of his body might be to). And a Gryffindor tie hung losly around his neck. He was Charlie Weasley, Seeker extraordinaire.

Everyone in all of Hogwarts knew of Head Boy and Seeker Charlie Weasley. I would say that he ran the school but he didn't have the giant ego that most Quidditch players seemed to get over the years. If it wasn't for him I have a feeling that the Gryffindor team wouldn't win the Quidditch Cup almost every year. Why he was in the library I didn't know. He was playing in the game tomorrow (against Ravenclaw) and it seemed to me that he would rather be back in his common room getting ready for the match with the rest of his team than standing in the library looking lost.

Taring my gaze from him I finished my Charms essay and started on my next one. Trying hard to forget about my CMC essay that was due in a week. It's not that I wasn't going to do my Care of Magical Creatures essay (what would the other Ravenclaws (and my teachers) think if I didn't do an essay) it's just that I was going to do it at the last minute like I normally did when it came to the useless class. I had just finished my last Charms essay and started to pact my things away when I was interrupted.

"Excuse me," someone said.

Looking up I found myself once again staring at the one and only Charlie Weasley. I was startled by the fact that he was talking to me. It's not like I don't talk to people, because I do, but it's normally other Ravenclaws about homework or something I came across while studying. Charlie clearing his throat brought me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?" I asked, hating how confused I sounded.

Charlie gave a slight smile. Just a small up turn of the corners of his mouth.

"I was wondering if you could help me with something."

"Depends. What do you need help with?" I asked praying it wasn't Care of Magical Creatures homework. It's no secret that the second eldest Weasley son was great at the one class I was currently failing. But even the smartest people need help sometimes. I'm living prof of that.

"I'm looking for a book on dragons," he said pulling out a chair and sitting down.

"What kind of book?" He raised an eyebrow at me like I was deaf. "I mean there's a lot of different books on dragons. There's the ultimate guides of spefic dragons and combined species. There's also care taking books and riding guides. And a whole lot more."

Charlie let out a slow breath. "You don't say."

I nodded and grabbed my CMC book from the far end of the table. Jamming it back in my bag I looked over at Charlie to find him staring at me. I raised an eyebrow and he looked away, thinking.

"Do you think you can help me find a care taking guide?" Charlie finally asked turning back towards me.

"Sure," I said standing back and heading for the bookshelves. I heard Charlie following behind me. "Is there a spefic type you want to learn about?"

"Not really," Charlie sounded from behind, "Just whatever you think would help with dragon care taking."

I nodded and paused in front of a large section of magical creature books. I trailed a long slim finger over the spines looking for the right book. Spending all my free time in the library does have its advantages. Meaning I know where almost every single book is in the massive library of Hogwarts. The only books I'm not sure of are the ones in the restricted section. That's only because I'm never had a reason to go through the rather intimidating section of books. Not that I couldn't get a note of a proffessor if I wanted to.

Finally finding the right book I ran my finger up the spine and slowly pulled it off the bookshelf and handed it to Charlie.

"Here you are_. The Big Book of Scaly Things By Robert Something-Or-Rather_."

Charlie took the book from me and quickly leafed through the pages. He glanced back up at me before closing the book.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

I expected Charlie to leave after that but he just stood there. He looked like he wanted to say something more but just continued to stand in front of me every now and then glancing down at the book then back up at me. After what felt like five minutes had passed I cleared my throat hoping he would say whatever it was that was his mind.

"Oh right," he suddenly said sticking a hand out towards me, "I'm Charlie Weasley."

I took his hand.

"Lucy Fields," I figured it was better to just introduce myself than tell him that I already knew who he was.

Charlie, who finally seemed satisfied with his library visit, started to turn his back on me and leave the library. He had his back to me and was starting to walk away when I blurted out the one question I wish I had kept to myself.

"Hey Charlie!" I called after him.

"Yeah?" he asked turning around to face me.

"Why did you want a book on dragons?" I asked.

I knew Charlie was good with animals. It was no secret. He went above and beyond the Care for Magical Creatures requirements and was even Proffessor Kettleburn's favorite student. Even though it was a good, no, a great place to be it was a hard place to be. But Charlie did it. The one thing I couldn't figure out was why Charlie wanted to know about dragons. I'll give him that dragons are interesting creatures but we haven't began to study them. Charlie definitely wasn't a person who followed the study habits of us Ravenclaws.

The corners of Charlie's mouth twitched upward as he began to explain the answer to my question. But he never got the chance.

"The library is closed!" Madam Pince barked at the two of us.

Charlie turned around and left the library. I glanced at Madam Pince to find her glaring at me. If you've never been on the other end of one of Madam Pince's glares consider yourself lucky. They could kill a ghost. I grimed and hurried out of the library trying to come up with a sane reason why Charlie Weasley was so interested by dragons.

**A/N: I hoped you like it. I'm trying to make the next chapters better than this first one. But I can only do what I can do. So please leave you little comments in the box. I mean I want at least one review before putting up the next chapter so I knew to keep posting. The second chapter is done by the way. And I'm working on the third. Just keep that in mind.**

**Lucy loves you!**

**~Kat a.k.a. TheOrangePhoenix.**


	2. Quidditch Day

**A/N: Way to go guys! Not one review but TWO! Y'all are overachievers! Anyway I kept my promise and have put up the second chapter. I'm not done with the third chapter yet so it may not be up to soon, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't review. I mean Lucy loves hearing from you guys. So do I. Moving on. I now I'm not the greatest writer in the world so if someone out there loves Lucy enough to want to be her Beta Reader she won't say no to the idea.**

**Disclaimer: If Charlie doesn't have his own series then I don't own Harry Potter. **

Chapter Two: Quidditch Day

Waking up at five in the morning on the week days is bad enough. But waking up at five in the morning on a Saturday is bloodly insane. It's all because of that bloody game Quidditch. I have nothing against Quidditch. I find the game to be quite entertaining. But you when you come from a Muggle family like me and had never even heard of Quidditch until you game to Hogwarts you find the game rather hard to follow. Especially when no one explains the game to you. It's not like I don't have anyone who can explain the wonderful game of broom flying to me. In fact one of my best friends is dating the captain of the Ravenclaw team. Back in first year when I asked Kat to explain it to me she spent the whole game screaming her head off.

"Wake up Lucy!" Kat Palmer screamed jumping on my bed. I am currently trying and failing to hide under my blanket.

"Up and adam sunshine!" I heard Leah Cole yell from somewhere in the distance.

I screamed a no but it was lost in the thud of me and Kat hitting the floor. While jumping up and down on my bed Kat lost her balance and fell to the floor in a mess of curtains, pillows, and blankets. Unfortunately Kat manged to take me down with her.

Pulling the blue blanket off my head I glared at the blond laughing next to me. She found this whole thing extremely funny. While glaring at her I noticed for the first time what she was wearing. Half her face was covered in blue war paint and the other was covered in bronze. Across her forward in black paint was the word Ravenclaw. But that wasn't what caught my eye. What caught me eye was the shirt she was wearing.

Back in first year the three of us (Kat, Leah, and me) made our own Quidditch jeresys. They had simply been blue t-shirts with a bronze raven on the front and our last names on the back a long with a number (eight,nine, or ten). This year Kat made a new one. Her seventh year jeresy was an actual jeresy shirt with a moving bronze raven on the front. On the back was her nickname, Ba-Boo ( that's a whole different story), and the number eight.

"Don't worry, Sweet-Tart," Kat said pulling me up off the floor, "I have one for you too."

Before I could argue, or come up with a good excuse to get out of the game, Kat had me sitting in the 'make-up chair' and was starting on my war paint.

After thirty minutes of Leah and Kat arguing over on how to do my war paint I was finally done. Thank Merlin Leah had won the fight. Kat had wanted to cover my face completely in paint like she had down with hers but Leah said I wouldn't like that and decided on just putting to streaks of paint on each cheek. Simple yet spirited. If it wasn't for the fact that Leah was dating Nolan (Ravenclaw Captain) she would have lost the battle epically. But she is so she didn't.

While Kat dug through her trunk for my jersey I studied my face. My somewhat pale skin looked even paler under the dark war paint. My amber eyes looked bigger as I held them wide open to study the sparkles that were in Kat's war paint.

"Found it!" Kat boosted as she pulled the blue jersey out of her trunk and handed it to me.

I studied it before pulling it on. The front looked just like Kat's with the moving bronze raven. But on the back my jersey read 'Sweet-Tart' and had a number nine below it. After I pulled the shirt over my head Kat pushed me back down into the make-up chair.

"Since you got say over the war paint I get to do the hair."

Before either one of us could say anything Kat began braiding bronze and blue ribbon into my chocolate colored hair. She was definitely going to go all out this year for the only sport wizards have.

After Kat was finally done with my Quidditch make over Leah, Kat, and I headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. Leah hadn't stuck with me and Kat on wearing our homemade Quidditch jerseys. Instead she was wearing Nolan's jersey from last year. By the time we reached the Great Hall everyone else was already eating breakfast. It was easy to see which houses were supporting Gryffindor and which were supporting Ravenclaw. Let's just say it was easy to see that lions outrank ravens on the food chain.

Reaching the Ravenclaw table the three of us took seats next to our house team. Our main reason for seating with the team is because Leah and the captain are a thing (just in case I haven't mentioned that before). Our other reason is because Jack Stoll, one of the beaters, tends to pray when he gets nervous. I don't have anything against religious beliefs. It's just Jack's prays are extremly funny.

"Dear Merlin," Jack was mumbling when we sat down (Leah practically on top of Nolan. The two of them are cute together. They just don't understand that not everyone enjoins their views on PDA). "Please let Ravenclaw win the match without any injures. No what let me refase that. Let Ravenclaw win the match with several injures on the Gryffindor behalf. Especially that good for nothing Seeker of theirs."

I frowned. Usually Jack's prays were funny and not violent. Maybe after six years of losing the cup the guy has finally cracked and is resorting to dirty measures and sick prays.

"Jay, man," Brandon Stoll, Jack's little brother by two years and the other beater, said slapping his brother. "That's not funny. It's cruel."

Jack glared at his brother but said nothing.

"Thank you Brandon," I said still looking at Jack in disbelief.

Jack was normally was a cool guy. But lately he's been bitter.

"Anytime Luce," the younger Stoll grinned.

Did I mention that Brandon sort of has a thing for me? While he does. I like the guy. But in a little brother nothing but family way and not the moving on from friends to more than friends way.

With a sound like a suckion cup Nolan unstuck himself from Leah long enough to address his team.

"Alright guys," Nolan began only to get a glare from Rosie the Seeker and only girl on the team, "And girl. Let's head for the pitch."

We waited until Kat finished counting down from a hundred before we headed for the pitch ourselves.

The game took forever. Three hours, fifty minutes, and twenty two second to be exact. I don't understand Quidditch and find it to be boring sometime because I didn't know what was going on. I've tried to teach the game to myself. I even read every Quidditch book ever made and I still haven't got the hang of the sport. So whenever Kat and Leah dragged me down to the pitch I counted down until the game was over, by the second.

Sighing I followed the rest of my house. Everyone was rather depressed. Gryffindor beat us five hundred and sixty to three hundred and fifty. It was only the first match of the season and it was already clear that Gryffindor was going to win the Quidditch Cup. Again. I just can't believe that Nolan had exactly expected Ravenclaw to win. I mean our team is good. It's just not Gryffindor good. Of course Jack was getting rid of his anger by cursing the Gryffindor Seeker. While his brother, Brandon, took a different approach and stuck to cursing the Gryffindor beaters. Also known as the Weasley twins. For two second years they were quite good.

"Sweet-Tart!" Kat yelled from a head of me. "Are you going to celebrate with us?!?"

I gave her a confused look.

"Celebrate what?" I asked hoping she could hear me.

"Our loss!" She screamed laughing and running a head. Sometimes I just don't understand that girl.

I was standing at the bottom of the Great Stairs watching the Gryffindors head to their common room cheering and screaming for their victory party. That's the one bad thing about these Quidditch games. They always jam the front staircase. First you have to wait for the winning team to make their way up the stairs already celebrating. Then you have to wait for all the houses to pass if you want to avoid being pushed and shoved a long the only non-moving staircase in all of Hogwarts. And trust me you want to avoid being pushed and shoved on a staircase holding most of Hogwarts population.

"Romania," someone whispered in my ear.

Being caught off gruad by the voice I jumped ten feet in the air and whipped around. I was staring into the blue eyes of Charlie Weasley. He had an amused look on his face. With my brain being dysfunctional because of having the bejesus scared out of me I had trouble putting a good sentence together.

"I-I...I" I stuttered, "What?"

_At least I got one word out, _I thought.

"Romania," he repeated, "It's why I wanted the book on dragons."

"Oh...kay," I said slowly trying to make sense of what he said. He smiled at my still confused expression.

"I want to work with dragons after school."

I frowned. "What does that have to do with Romania?"

"It's the dragon capital of the world." I nodded and he continued. "With the rumors about how infested it is with vampires and werewolves and what not the Prime Minster at the time figured it would be the best place to hold dragons. The way he saw was if a Muggle happened to see on of the dragons it would be easier to come up with a good fact story about the sighting."

"Interesting," I said. "How do you know all of this?"

Charlie folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the wall.

"You're not the only one who does their research."

I opened my mouth to say something but was interrupted by two twin ginger headed boys. I instantly recognized them as the Gryffindor beaters. It was easy to see that they were related to Charlie but it was even easier to see how hard it would is to tell them a part. I mean the two boys looked exactly the same.

"Charlie are you coming to the common room or not?" one asked.

"You do know that is a party going on in there?" the other one asked.

"Like now!" they both said at the same time.

Charlie looked down at them and pushed himself off the wall.

"Lucy, these are my brothers," he said pausing to study the twins, "Fred? And George?" The two boys nodded. "George, Fred, this is Lucy Fields."

After Charlie said my name the two boy's mouths formed identical Os and their blue eyes grew wide. I stole a glance at Charlie only to see the tip of his ears turning pink like he was embarrassed about something. But he was also giving his brothers a sort of warning look.

"Right," one of the twins said, "Let's go to the common room."

While I stood there wondering what Charlie could possibly had to be embarrassed about, and why he had gave his brothers that warning look, I noticed him heading for his common room with his brothers. Standing a lone in the Great Hall I watched Charlie Weasley walk away from me for the second time in two days.

**A/N: I know it's not the greatest. I didn't notice how many I mentioned Leah and Nolan until after I reread it. Sorry about that. I don't know if that's really why they have so many dragons in Romania but it sounded good to me. Me and Lucy want to know what you whether it's about the story or being our Beta Reader. I'll post the next chapter as soon as it's done and there's a new post it in the box.**

**Lucy loves you.**

**~Kat. The one who fell of the bed.**

**P.S. Me and Lucy are sisters who have a common love for Charlie Weasley. She doesn't she's my main charater because she'd go nuts and start yelling that her older sister really loves her. So don't Lucy this is for. She'll figure it out soon enough.**


	3. Finishment

**IMPORTANT NOTE:**

I love Charlie to death and Lucy too but I'm finding it hard to continue this story. Not just this story but my Sirius story too which I started after this one. Anyway I've thought about rewriting it but know it won't get finished even if I do that. I'm trying to rewrite my Srius story but that most likely isn't going to happen either because I'm just that bad of a writer. Since I was writing a truth note to my Srius fans I knew I owed you guys one too.

Now I know you probably aren't to happy with me right now but at least I'm telling you I'm most likely giving up the story instead of just abandoning it and leaving you guys in the dark. Will I write more fanfiction? Yes. Will those get finsihed? Hopefully. I've decided that I have to write most if not all the story before I start posting to ensure its finishment. Is that even a word? Finishment. I like it.

Back on track. I'm sorry about just ending the whole thing like this but I'm just not that good of a writer who can write the first draft and bam like it. No I'm the type of person who writes it than hates and tries to rewrite but doesn't like that either and just never gets to the finishment (hehe) because of it. I'm sorry I just really like that word.

Show of hands how many people hate me now? Be honest.

~Kat. The one who can make thousands (a lot less than that) enemies in one day.

Finishment.


	4. Last Important Note

**ANOTHER IMPORTANT NOTE:**

This will be my last note on Lucy's Dragon. I have given they story to .4life. Sorry if I spelled your username wrong. I have given them permisson to use it has they please. So if you want to keep reading the story look for .4life.

Finishment. Still love that word.

~Kat. The one who feels like she's writing a will.


End file.
